


就是1个PWP

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	就是1个PWP

Mercutio闭着眼睛，在恍惚中发出一连串的轻笑。  
是的，他的确觉得很有意思——Tybalt正钳着他的手臂，站在他身后狠狠地干他。而他的弟弟，那个看上去总是带着几分委屈的男孩儿，裸着上身站在两米开外，看起来颇有些不知所措。  
这一切都太他妈好笑了。Tybalt把他的脖颈卡在臂弯里，他也就顺势反弓着身体，扭过脸去朝另一位Capulet斜睨了一眼。Mercutio从来不懂什么叫适当的沉默，就算现下的情境不适合发表长篇大论，他仍旧微张着唇，任凭自己被体内甜美到几近疼痛的快感顶出一次次放荡的呻吟。他以为Tybalt的动作不能更重了，但是，哦，去他妈的，这个野兽忽然完全抽出了他的阴茎，下一秒又擦着那一点狠狠地顶进来。他的腰一下子就软了，可紧接着又是一次……下一次……还有一次。  
他挣扎了两下，但Tybalt丝毫也没有放松。身后的男人站在床沿，带着一丝莫名的怒气把他的脸扭回来，又将手指插进发丝中去索吻。  
“Tybalt……”  
Mercutio拉长了声音喊着年长者的名字，余光却瞥见小的那位身子一颤。他连手套都忘了脱掉，手指下意识地握拳又放松。tybalt品尝到一种微妙的嫉妒，他分辨不清对象，与此同时它正慢慢蜕变成一种暴躁而阴戾的破坏欲。可他只是看着兄长的动作，在Tybalt的掌控之中，那一头黑发看起来堪称柔驯，随着性爱的节奏晃动、飘散，可他知道那都是假的。  
Tybalt也知道。Mercutio看起来简直无力极了，他从脖颈到胸膛一片潮红，像是在示弱，可只有他能感觉到这副柔软滚烫的躯体是怎样犹有余力，顺着无法自控的颤抖和痉挛一次次恶意绞紧他的欲望——更别提他是如此善用自己的呻吟。那些轻浅又甜腻的尾音羽毛一样钻进Tybalt的耳朵，比直接的舔吻噬咬更要刺激。  
“你过来。”  
Tybalt颇有几分艰难地出声。经验不足的年轻人终于动了，他想要摘掉手套，却被兄长的一个眼神制止，松软的床铺因为他的加入更下陷了几分。Tybalt放开始终被他扭在后背的一只手，Mercutio半真半假地朝他脸上拍了一把，转头就握住了tybalt的阴茎。  
“啧，年轻人啊。”  
Tybalt稍稍放缓了动作，换来的只是小疯子对他弟弟的嘲讽。他伸手就在Mecutio胸前拧了一把，再缓缓抚过去，看着一片薄红扩散开来。  
“你最好对他客气点儿。”  
“醒醒吧Tybalt。我几时对你客气过？”

Mercutio抬起手肘就往身后一撞，而Tybalt钳着他的腰给予了更为深入的“惩罚”。有那么一会儿他连呼吸都哽住了，被反复摩擦搅弄的身体内部润滑而炽热，每一寸黏膜都被放大了数倍的敏感。他能清晰地感觉到从尾椎一路窜上去的酥麻，随着它们无休止的扩散，紧绷的腰肢也一丝一丝被抽干了力气。  
哦，故意激怒Tybalt总是这么有趣。他失控的力道、愤恨的低吼。或者是眼神里偶然泄露出那些孤注一掷的疯狂和狠劲儿——不管是不是在床上，都能让他兴奋得指尖发麻。  
tybalt抓着他的手放回自己的阴茎上，他舔着唇，微微垂落的眼角收束了迫切的渴求。Mercutio饶有兴味地安抚他，拇指贴着欲望顶端不轻不重地磨蹭。tybalt扣住他的后脑与他额头相贴。见鬼的。模糊的意识之中Mercutio忽然想起来，他们打架的时候也有过这么片刻的接触，tybalt也是恶狠狠地瞪着自己的眼睛。他与兄长有着几乎一样的灵魂，身体上却有各种各样细微或醒目的差别。  
——比方说，更容易被唤起的欲望。  
旁观了半场性事的男人本就已经硬了，又在Mercutio的手底胀大了几分。Tybalt难耐地挺着腰磨蹭他的掌心，将难以满足的欲望全数发泄在他的阴茎上。  
他们近乎粗暴地抚摸着彼此。Mecutio早已在高潮边缘停留了许久，偏偏这兄弟两个默契十足，一个忽然“温柔”下来，不轻不重地在他体内磨蹭着，连敏感点都故意避开。一个甚至无师自通地学会了如何掐住欲望根部，让他完全无法释放。他的阴茎头部颤抖着吐出一些透明的液体，在皮质手套上制造出黏腻的触感，从上到下，每一个轻微的滑动都叫人更加无法忍受。  
他扭动着腰肢，甚至分不清自己是想要避开，或者更为深重迅速地迎合。快感来得太多太快，近乎是一种折磨——所以他决意报复。大部分的注意力都被欲望攫取，可Mercutio并不需要怎么动脑子就能鬼话连篇。何况他对这两个人太过了解，他们的敏感带，哦，各种意义上的。从他眼里看过去就像地图一样清晰。  
“Tybalt，你这贪婪的暴食者……怎么，不留些残骸给你弟弟果腹吗？”  
Mercutio的“挑拨”毫无用处。他们配合得很好，一遍一遍让他在登上顶峰之前就缓慢痛苦地滑落。在那片刻的静止中间，仿佛呼吸都成了一种刺激。他索性向后仰靠在Tybalt身上，喘息着用胡言乱语来代替祈求。  
“你爱他，你恨我。你谁都不爱，你恨你自己。”  
“是不是，Tybalt？没有任何东西能够填补你的欲望。维罗纳城里每过一天，你心里的洞就更大一点儿……你被驱使着打打杀杀，暗地里却是自己的掘墓人。”  
这几句话说得断断续续，夹杂着抽泣般的呻吟，叫他们的身体火热，灵魂冰冷。他们不知道Mercutio嘴里的名字是在叫谁。也许两个都是。Tybalt抓住了兄弟的手，可Mercutio转过脸来抚摸他的头发。  
“我亲爱的猫王子啊。”这么一个简单的动作就让Mercutio重又伏下身去，喘息连连。从小腹一路蔓延到腿根的颤抖使他终于无力支撑身体，Tybalt索性拉高他的腰部，就着这个姿势坐到了床头。在tybalt的俯视之下他们极亲昵地拥抱在一起，Mercutio叼着他的脖颈，含混不清地低声呢喃。  
Tybalt不想听。他本来可以像跟那些姑娘们上床时一样，彻底地放纵、享受，她们芳香柔软的身体和胸脯彻底地接纳他，温暖他，甚至是爱着他。可是不行。Mercutio的身体乐于向他敞开，这个疯子只对他抛洒的残忍就和欲望一样懒于掩饰。  
他一次一次戳痛Tybalt的灵魂，Tybalt甚至不知道这是为什么。他用一切手段去反抗，坚硬的，柔软的，拳头膝盖或者勃起的欲望。可他仍旧搞不清楚。  
Mercutio，你要从我这里拿走什么？  
他捧着那颗沉溺在欲望中的脑袋，被汗水沾湿的长发在指缝间流淌。Tybalt能感觉到背后有道悲伤的视线揪住他的心。Capulet家的另一个孩子，他知道他足以面对这种程度的挑衅和戳刺，他也知道他们分享着同一种人生。  
可他多希望一切并非如此。  
Tybalt捂住了Mercutio的眼睛，而他的兄弟堵上了他的嘴，用自己的阴茎。  
他还想说些什么。愚蠢的、愚蠢的Tybalt。从内到外地填满我也不会让你满足，你想知道什么才可以？去问问此刻正被我们亵渎的上帝吧，或者撕开胸膛问问你那颗嵌在顽石里的心。可他的唇舌只能缠裹着另一个Caplet的欲望，发出小动物般低声的呜咽。咽喉被刺激的异样感受让他的眼眶中渐渐积聚起泪水，可Tybalt又一次加快了速度，在濒临极限的身体内部积聚起一波酸楚又颤抖的热潮。  
“闭嘴，然后一起死吧。”  
延宕已久的高潮终于格外猛烈地来临时，他听见Tybalt在耳边低语。他们在漂浮之中迎来漫长的坠落，Mercutio向后跌在床上，感到另一只手摸索着他滚烫而肿胀的入口。  
片刻前的窒息感还没褪去，可tybalt的阴茎被他的唾液很好地润滑过，轻而易举就插了进来。Mecutio抽着气抓紧了床单，Tybalt懒洋洋地伏身过来，拇指擦过他的眼角。  
他满意地把那滴泪蹭在Mercutio的脸颊上，动作粗鲁又用力，如同抹去一滴血。


End file.
